Session 12 - Blood Ties: Part 2
Following the murder of the two elven women who were tailing the High Secretariat Maiquis' wagon, half-elf paladin Arindrake, half-elf bard Haeven and dark elf rogue Rolen catch up with the wagon. Maiquis is consulting with a new comer, Sylvan elf fighter Kip Guile (PC of Andrew), who seemed to be a secret rear guard, although the others were weary of the newcomer. After travelling on the south road without incident, Rolen and Kip spot a building in the distance, an old forester's cottage, with goblins milling about. They break off from the convoy and make their way through the woods with Haevan taking off after them. Sneaking through the underbrush the trio comes up on an encampment behind the dilapidated cottage. A couple dozen goblins are being bullied around by two taller, lumpy, muscular, misshapen goblins as they strike camp. Haeven notices they are packing mining gear onto carts. Kip motions that they should attack, thinking they can take them, but the other two, feeling outnumbered, pull back through the forest, and he follows. Arindrake notices the goblins around the cottage as the wagon draws closer, but when he tries to consult with Maiquis he's rudely dismissed. In front of the cottage are two of the hulking, misshapen goblins standing guard. An elegant, well kept horse is tied to the front, which stands out against the goblins' haggard mules. A stooping, elderly small goblin with an enormous head, dressed in human finery, attends to Maiquis. He explains that his master Gazek is finishing business and will be with him shortly. Haeven saunters off, feigning to relieve himself, but secretly casting a spell to comprehend languages. He returns and hears the goblin guards grumbling about how they wish to be on. They feel wary about humans, and something about an escape. They discuss something called Felsic, and Gazek, and about how he'll pay them when they return to the Eastern Mountains. The goblin steward returns and leads Maiquis into the cottage. Silence falls over the area, only forests sounds and the goblins packing up their encampment. After a time, however, Haeven hears the sound of things moving through the bushes, and the muted sound of something being lit on fire. A number of frenzied, ragged looking humans run out of the forest south of the cottage, brandishing rusty or improvised weapons. A strapping human woman has a pot with a flaming cloth attached to it, and she tosses it at the cabin, setting the roof on fire, scaring off the goblins. Rolen and Kip dashes into fire while Haeven and Maiquis' bodyguard, a mutilated Sylvan elf named Arrow, fire from afar on the attackers. The Silver Dagger Mercenaries hired by . The leader, meanwhile, fires her crossbow at the companions. Arindrake ducks around the back of the cottage and attacks the leader head on, flail and shield in hand, although she drops her crossbow, draws a mace from her belt and smashes his shield to splinters, sending him crashing to the ground, fighting for consciousness. The humans swarm the companions. Kip is cut down, while Haeven and Rolen fight for their lives as the fire spreads over the cottage. The Silver Daggers attempt to aid Kip, but the fumbling of one merely end his life quicker as his blood flows out onto the dirt of the road. Arrow lobs off more arrows from the carriage before running to the aid of Arindrake, and soon the companions have cut down all but one of the humans, who runs away for fear of his life, and Arindrake regains consciousness in time to hit the woman one last time as she attempts to flee. As she flees, Haeven weaves a spell of vicious mockery and watches as she crumples under the psychic damage of his attack before she can get away. Arrow dashes into the flames and breaks down the wall on the far side of cottage moments before the building collapses in on itself, saving Maiquis, a cloaked human man and the goblin, Gazek, all coughing from smoke inhalation. Maiquis turns to Arindrake and beats him, blaming him for doing nothing to stop this from happening. He then commands Arindrake to retrieve the driver and the wagon, who had tried to escape the battle but had gotten themselves stuck in the woods. The human man stalks away from the group to Rolen, who untied his horse and saved it from near the burning building. Rolen demanded to know who the man was, but he refused to say, and Maiquis confronted the dark elf, demanding he give the man his horse. Rolen relented and the man mounted the horse and rode away without further comment. Gazek, like the guards at the door larger than he should be. There’s something sharp and intelligent in his eyes. He is well groomed and dressed like a rich human merchant, and even though its disturbing to see such clothing on one of his race he wears it well and holds himself with dignity. He walks over to one of the human corpses and has one of his goblins turn it over. The small, well dressed goblin scurries forward. “Some of ours, Master Gazek,” the small goblin squeaks. “The dozen who broke free last month.” Maiquis sneers, “This is the work of Felsic, then?” The head goblin, Gazek, grins, or maybe grimaces. “There escape was an oversight. Victor gave us a mage when we specifically asked for no spellcasters. As gold comes in Felsic will make sure to invest in safety and security of its facilities, of course, High Secretariat.” The goblins leave the bodies and begin to break away from the old cabin, heading south. Haeven notices that among the mining equipment are several carts of stone. When the light hits the stone in a certain way it has a greenish-blue sheen to it. Maiquis harrumphs then turns to Arindrake and whispers, “Our business here is done. Kill the mercenaries... your half-brother too.” Maiquis commands the mercenaries to stay behind and make sure they aren't followed by any goblins before commanding the driver to return him to Victor as quickly as possible. Arrow glances at Arindrake, hand on one of his daggers. Unbeknownst to him, Rolen overheard the exchange and pulls out his rapier, lashing out at the Sylvan elf bodyguard. Haeven joins in while the Silver Dagger mercenaries are horrified by the betrayal. Arindrake draws his flail, aims a blow at Rolen but, at the last moment, redirects the blow to knock into Arrow. After a quick confrontation the companions down the bodyguard. The Silver Daggers explain that the job is over with this betrayal by the High Secretariat and tell Rolen that he should return to Victor with him, although he stays behind. Arindrake and Haeven are left with a conundrum. Rolen has helped them and is handy in battle, but he knows of their connection. He assures them that he's as trustworthy as he's battle hardened, but the two turn on him. The last body falls amongst the charred ruins of the cottage and piles of corpses, the only dark elf in Malex. ACTIVE QUESTS -Deal with the aftermath of Maiquis betrayal -Investigate Veit Rummenheim's interest -Haeven needs to return to the Silver Daggers with his report